Cardiac monitoring systems are generally comprised of a series of electrodes attached to the chest area of a patient to collect electrocardiogram (ECG) data. The series of electrodes are usually connected to a series of wires. However, the inventor has perceived that the series of electrodes and interconnected wires are not provided in a compact portable form that allows for easy adjustment of the vector length between the electrodes.
Accordingly, the inventor has perceived that there is a need for a retractable multi-use cardiac monitor that is compact in form and allows for easy adjustment of the vector length between the electrodes of the retractable multi-use cardiac monitor.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.